Quidditch
by HP-words.of.wisdom
Summary: James falls off his broom and Lily makes a spectacular dive to save him...and she spills her biggest secret. Now Lily is adored and hates it and James is making every attempt to make Lily go out with him. Will anything turn out right for them this year?


"Going to come to the Quidditch game?" Lizzy asked Lily.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Catherine is playing beater!"

"Yeah. I wonder how the rest of the team is. Obviously James is on it as well as Sirius. The team captain, McKinney, and Darla from last year are on it as well. Apparently the new beater, Carrons is good but the new chaser is dreadful."

"Most of the players are okay," Lily said. "I hope Catherine does well. You know how Quidditch is her life."

"Hello ladies. Talking about how fabulous we are at Quidditch?" Sirius said as he stepped towards the two. James grinned at Lily. She shook her head, frowning.

"Going to see us play?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, you are on the team. Otherwise, it would be perfect," said Lily icily. "We're there to watch our best friend play."

"You'll still be there," James said and he followed Peter and Remus into the Great Hall for lunch.

"He's such a pig." Lily said.

"I know. Yet he is still the best Quidditch player at school, and he's cute and funny and smart . . ."

"Lizzy!" Lily said. Her friend snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry, but it's true." Lizzy was an unofficial member of James Potter's fan club. Lily wouldn't let her or Catherine join.

"Let's go find Catherine and eat."

"I'm so nervous. It's the first match of the year!" Catherine said as she shoveled cereal down her throat.

"You'll do fine. You always are great," Lily reassured her. Lizzy nodded and glanced at the door. James and Sirius were standing there talking, while Remus and Peter were sitting near the girls. Lily slouched down in her seat and Lizzy sat up straighter.

"I better go change. See you later," Catherine said.

"Good luck!" Lily and Lizzy choused.

"See you Prongs and Padfoot!" Remus called out next to Lily. The two boys had begun to make their way down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"We should go, too," Lily said. Lizzy agreed and the two girls followed the Quidditch stars ahead of them. They found seats high up and sat down to wait. The game started fifteen minutes later.

"Look at them go!" the commentator roared. "Gryffindor has the quaffle. Potter passes to Black who passes to Winters who drops it. Milms grabs it and passes to Sterings. Potter intercepts!"

"This is so intense," Lizzy whispered. Lily nodded. "I wish I was playing. I can't believe that Carrons got beater instead of me!" Lily quieted down her friend and resumed watching the game.

"The score is 40 to 10 Gryffindor."

"What? When did everyone score?" Lily asked confused. Lizzy shrugged.

"Oh, no! A bludger hits Winters in the back and he is down. It was only a six foot fall, I don't know why he was so close to the ground, but it looks like he has a broken arm. Gryffindor only has two chasers!" The crowd looked nervous. Of course it was probably better not even having Winters. He flat out stunk. But everyone else had nearly fainted upon seeing James play or giggled like an idiot, so he was the one to get the position.

"Black reverse passes to Potter. Go! Go! He shoots and scores! 50 to 10 Gryffindor!"

"Good job, James!" Sirius called out.

"Thanks!" James said as he urged his broom to catch up with the opposing team. Suddenly a bludger hit his broom. James flew up in the air and then began to fall. His broom flew straight towards Lily, who jumped on without thinking. She knew what she needed to do.

"Ahh!" James screamed. Lily pushed the broom to go so fast, she was a blur in the sky. When James was less then 3 feet away from the ground, Lily reached him. She flew directly under him so that James fell onto the broom.

The pitch was silent. Everyone was speechless. They had all thought that Lily would never go on a broom because wasn't she was afraid of heights and was too much of a goody-goody? Yet that flying was incredible! Even James, the best Quidditch player at Hogwarts, couldn't have done that. James looked at her in awe as she helped him off of the broom. Immediately he was rushed to the Hospital Wing.

"Will the game go on?" the commentator asked. "If Gryffindor only has one chaser, will the game continue?"

"Yes," Madam Hootch answered. "It must because rules are rules! Hey, Milms! The game is paused!" she said yelling at the Slytherin boy who had scored four times during James's fall.

"But they need some replacement!" The crowd began to chant the same word.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily."

"No!" she said in tears. Everyone looked at her strangely. Catherine flew down next to her and Lizzy ran down to her through the stands.

"Lily. It's okay. Everything is going to be fine," Catherine said soothingly as she hugged her. At last Lizzy got through the crowd and hugged Lily too.

"I just gave away my biggest secret!" Lily said as she wiped her face. She began to cry even harder. Sirius flew down to the threesome.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are we going to play or not? They can't pause the game forever!"

"Lily, please play! I'll do anything!" Catherine said to her friend. Lily shook her head firmly.

"What?" Sirius asked incredulously. "You're not going to play? I can't play alone as chaser!"

"Find another replacement then," Lily said as she broke down again.

"We can't!" McKinney said as she landed beside the group. Lily dissolved into tears.

"Good luck with the game," Lizzy told Catherine and McKinney. She took Lily by the shoulder and guided her back towards the castle. She walked her to the Hospital Wing and sat her on a bed.

"Dear me. What happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked bustling over. Lizzy saw James listening closely two beds over. He was sitting up in bed straining to hear them. He had a bandage over his head from a slight concussion on the way down.

"Is she hurt?" James asked worriedly.

"Lily's is really upset. She just, uh, gave away a big secret," Lizzy said softly so that James couldn't hear.

"I'll just get her a calming drought and you can go."

"What happened?" James asked Lizzy. She glared at him while Lily drank the potion.

"That's all. You can go now."

"Actually can Lily stay here? People are probably going to bombard her in the halls," Lizzy said thinking ahead to after the game when everyone came back.

"Very well. Get into bed, dear. You need some rest." Madam Pomfrey put Lily two beds away from James. She got into bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
